The Seven Heroes Of Olympus
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: A series of drabbles that will explore the sins and virtues of each of the seven heroes in the Heroes of Olympus books. Warning: contains character harm.
1. Lust

Jason: Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Jason was a handsome young man. He had striking, clean features, the sort of appearance that caused both men and women to do a double take. Jason kept things neat however. His hair was always done the same way, cut short so it's easily maintained. He tried his best to wear clean clothes. It was not only for personal satisfaction that he did these things. No, the looks from men and women he received brought pleasure to the demigod. If he ever caught anyone looking, he'd offer a smile, perhaps even a nod if he knew the person. His eyes were always alight, waiting for people to be drawn in so he could burn them with taunts and empty promises.

In the same way he had been burned by his first love.

~o-o-o~

_AN: So there are seven heroes in Riordan's _Heroes of Olympus_ series. I thought about the seven deadly sins and seven heavenly virtues as a result. This story will be a series of fourteen drabbles and each of the seven heroes will be equated with one sin and one virtue, based on my opinion of the characters. It will have some relation to _Dante's Inferno_ and the punishments the sins face in that which means this may have some character...harm._

_HM_


	2. Wrath

Percy: Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy didn't handle anger as well as he should. The demigod didn't offend easily, but when he was angered he became an irrational blur of storm and fire. He acted in ways he shouldn't, doing things that others explicitly told him not to, breaking rules; yet, it didn't matter to the teen. So long as the end justified the means. He saved his mother, Grover, Annabeth, and the gods with his thoughtless action. He rescued people with his rage and he was fine with that. Percy came to learn that violence doesn't solve everything, especially within a realm of darkness and suffering where the screams of tortured souls were haunting and the black suffocating.

An arm and a leg were lost as he escaped the Abyss.

~o-o-o~

_AN: Equating Percy with wrath came mostly from the books, in particular when Percy blows up Mount St. Helens in_ The Battle of the Labyrinth.

_HM_


	3. Greed

Hazel: Greed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Hazel slipped another diamond into her pocket. She knew enough about humanity to know no one could resist the sparkling clarity of the precious stone. That had been proven time and time again when she lived with her mother. Regardless of the curses these items held, or warnings received, people would pluck up the chance at riches when given the opportunity. She saw it within herself as well. The demigod drew people in with her sparkling eyes and sweet innocence, and then the teen quickly took hold, finding ways to keep them as hers, be it friend, foe, rival, lover; they were something to her and they remained that way. More was always better. More friends, more rivals, more lovers. She wanted it all. She didn't need riches; she had all of that at her fingertips. What she could never have enough of were relationships. Hazel would always jump at the opportunity to drag another into one of her circles. And she was perfectly happy with it.

Until all of them found out and left her with nothing but stones.

~o-o-o~

_AN: Hazel is a bit OOC. It couldn't be written about her need for money, she doesn't care about that in the books and the love triangle made me think of a greed for people. I know greed's punishment is being boiled in oil. I just couldn't make it work in this context._

_HM_


	4. Envy

Leo: Envy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Leo often wished he was anyone but himself. He was an awkward, short, scrawny guy with elfish features and bad ADHD. Worse, he brought bad luck with him wherever he went. His mother had died in a fire he created. He had opened the cookie and lost Annabeth and Percy. There were days when Leo looked in the mirror and wished he didn't see himself. He hoped he saw someone better: someone with leadership skills, good looks, athletics or brilliance. He was the lonely one, always a second too late to catch people he desired. Seeing everyone else happy, together with someone they loved made Leo profoundly jealous as they made their way to Greece.

He was blinded by an attack during the war.

~o-o-o~

_AN: Envy was an obvious choice for Leo for me. I had this written weeks ago and forgot to post it. Sorry!_

_HM_


End file.
